


The Champions' Elegy

by M (M935694)



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Battle, Dismemberment, F/M, Guro, Impalement, Other, Ryona, Snuff, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Urbosa gets attacked by Thunderblight Ganon - the beast defeating her in battle, then violating her with some tentacles.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	The Champions' Elegy

Lady Urbosa, the Chief of the Gerudo and the Gerudo Champion of Hyrule, stood in front of the Control Terminal at the top of the Divine Beast Vah Naboris. The woman’s heart grew with excitement. Earlier that day, it finally happened: Calamity Ganon had returned. The massive, swirling tempest of dark energy had encompassed Hyrule castle - but Urbosa was just over herself thinking they were about to face him. The moment it happened, she and her fellow Champions made way towards their respective Divine Beasts - they would be the ones leading the fight against him while Link would move in against Ganon from the ground and just finish off whatever would remain after their attack. To make sure that’s how it would go, she was checking if everything was working properly with her Divine Beast. She was still a bit hesitant to trust the piece of ancient technology, but had to admit that piloting the giant machine was a pretty incredible feeling. To have it answer to her every whim, and to have such power at her disposal… Even if the woman was perfectly satisfied with her own strength - there wasn’t anyone who could match it in all of Hyrule - Urbosa still had to admit it felt really good.

However, on this day the Divine Beast seemed less willing to listen to her orders. Urbosa dismissed it as her just not being too focused on controlling it on that day, the excitement getting to her. If she gave it more thought, she might have prevented what was about to happen… For she already knew it was the day of Ganon’s return. Having been defeated by the Divine Beasts the last time, this time the evil spirit wanted to make sure it wouldn’t happen again. A vestige of his power has appeared within one of Vah Naboris’s rotating cylinders, hidden away from Urbosa’s sight - pouring it’s corruption and dark magic directly into its mechanisms. The unresponsiveness were the first signs that the corruption was reaching levels that were dangerous - but as no action was taken to stop it, it was able to continue.

The Gerudo lady only realized something was wrong as a powerful jerk shook the entire Divine Beast, one strong enough to make even her stumble for a while. The control terminal in front of her started pulsating a dark, maleficent red as black goo suddenly started to pour out of it. Tidbits of dark energy began to float through the air as the shaking continued, Vah Naboris turning off the course she had set out for her. What was going on? She recognized the dark magic as what she had seen enveloping Hyrule from a distance. How it was possible for his magic to reach here as well? Drawing the Scimitar of the Seven, the woman walked away from the control unit, and down the ramps that would take her to the Divine Beasts’s interior. To her surprise, there was much more of the black goo inside it - it was shooting out of every control terminal she could see, with huge pools of it all over the place. She lashed out at one of these with her scimitar, and watched as it evaporated away almost instantly. As people would later see more of it, the substance would be dubbed Malice. It was extremely poisonous - but even if Urbosa didn’t know that, her instincts were telling her not to get too close to it. She walked across the insides for a while, confirming that it was almost everywhere. It’d make sense that this was the reason for Vah Naboris’s current disobedience. But what caused it to appear? And how would she go about getting rid of it?

As Urbosa wondered about that, the answer materialized in the air in front of her. It was a pretty small machine, in a pretty humanoid shape - except it had no legs. On one arm it had a hook, made out of the same glowing material that the weapons of the Guardians were - and a similar shield was on his other arm. Later, the machine would be known as Thunderblight Ganon. Urbosa watched it cautiously, her hand on the handle of her weapon. And rightfully so, for the moment it was fully corporeal, it attacked her right away. Only with her quick reflexes was she able to pull it out in time, deflecting the high-tech hook and preventing it from sinking into her flesh. Sparks flew high in the air as her curved blade crashed against the blue edge, while Urbosa countered with a strike of her own. However, her unknown assailant was fast enough to catch her weapon onto his shield - the strength of her powerful blow resonating within her arm as the high-tech protector reflected much of her force right back at her. Her arm bounced off and away, leaving her open for an attack - which her foe took advantage of. However, Urbosa was able to pull out a shield of her own to protect herself - the Daybreaker saving the Champion’s life. As she struck her foe with it right in the middle of his attack, Thunderblight Ganon was thrown off-balance - leaving it right open for an attack. However, her arm was still pretty shaky because of her earlier attack. Having her own strength thrown in her face was unexpected, and the Gerudo lady knew she had to be more careful next time. Still, because of that, she was forced to let this opportunity go.

As the monstrous machine recovered from that, it immediately floated away from her at quite a high speed - fast enough that Urbosa was unable to chase it. She tried to, but the pools of Malice on the ground, and the beast’s interior shaking around as it moved together were enough to slow her down so that it got away from her. As if that wasn’t enough, the three big cylinders that made for the walls and ceiling of the main inner chamber sprung into motion, rotating around and causing the ground to start escaping from below Urbosa’s feet. The Gerudo was able to keep her balance even despite the pointy heels of her sandals, but it did cause her to become a bit less agile. The cylinders’ movement also spurred her into moving around, as the curved walls that would replace the ground below her feet were covered with Ganon’s poison. Despite that, she had no troubles keeping up with the monster as it attacked her again. For a while, she traded blows with it, neither of them able to get the advantage on the other. She was more cautious about attacking the monster now, not wanting to have her arm be less functional again. During the downtime between clashes, some quick stretching with the arm was able to result it to its proper state, but Urbosa wasn’t sure, if she could do that again - so she opted for more safety instead. Instead, she targeted the shield with more technical attacks instead of relying on her strength - and that proved far more successful. And once the damn thing finally broke, Urbosa was free to wail on its owner with no restraint - delivering a series of powerful cuts, slashes and stabs to the monster in quick succession.

Urbosa let a laugh as she was cutting the thing up. “That’s how strong you are, Ganon? I thought you were more than that. I don’t even need the Divine Beast to defeat you!” She taunted the thing while continuing with her series of attacks. However, she wouldn’t be able to keep at it for much longer. Each of her blows that struck the machine granted her a little extra time in which she could continue as the machine was unable to react, but these would be shorter and shorter. Eventually, the phantom was able to escape, flying away at an even faster speed than before. Urbosa tried to follow it, but just like before, the rotating cylinders and various walls these carried proved to be roadblocks that she couldn’t overcome quickly enough. Using them as ledges, she jumped onto the central rotating platform - and from there, took a look around the chamber. It didn’t take her long to find the monster again - it was hiding from her now behind one of the fixtures, but as the cylinders moved she caught a glimpse of it. To her surprise, it had a new shield - one looking exactly like the old one. However, beyond it she could see that the damage she had caused to the monster was still there. Surprisingly, both the weapon and the shield were now sparkling with electricity, arcs of voltage jumping across their surfaces. Seemed that the monster had more tricks than just its speed. Despite that, Urbosa knew she had to get close to it anyways - it was the quickest way for her to deal with her foes. So once she had localized Ganon’s , Urbosa began to ascend towards it - but the moment she got close, the monster flashed past her, in an instant ending up at the other corner of the room. Was it leading her on so that she’d end here?

Urbosa reflected on that too late - as she began to jump across the moving platforms to reach the machine again, it was already working its magic. Pillars of iron materialized across the entire room, before all coming down and sinking into the moving walls below them. Urbosa barely avoided one of these crashing into her head, rolling away from it. The sizzle of gathering electricity told her what was about to happen - and the woman regretted not taking the Thunder Helm with her. It would have protected her from what was coming… As she was now, all Urbosa could do was position herself as away from the merciless metal and wait. However, the constant shifting of the cylinders made it quite hard, as the middle one rotated in the different direction from the other two. And so, when the electrical discharge came, Urbosa was still far closer to one of them than she would have wanted to.

Thunder struck at all the pillars at once, the air just buzzing with electricity for a moment. And while the iron pulled the lighting to them at first, the ones nearby Urbosa had just the perfect target to jump over onto - both the Gerudo’s shield and her scimitar served as magnets for the extremely strong current. Once it reached her body, it quickly began to surge through her. Even if Urbosa had been the one to unleash such attacks in the past, that in no way left her exempt from the pain these caused now that it was her time on the receiving end. The muscles all over her body screamed out in pain as high voltage coursed through them, all cramping down within seconds. That, in turn, left her unable to move or react in any way - her strength meant nothing here, the woman’s body reacting just like anyone else would. However, her strength wasn’t meaningless - it let her survive it, while any lesser woman would have been killed by that. Some of her muscles were fried, but others remained functional - and as Ganon released his magic, she was still standing on her feet. A bit shakily, but standing nonetheless. However, that would be another issue for her. The cylinder’s rotating carried her away from the spot where the lightning got to her. In fact, it carried her pretty high up on the wall - enough so that what provided her with footing no longer served as it. While the current was still going through her, it glued her to the wall, connecting her feet to the canals that let the current flow through the Divine Beast - but now that it was gone, nothing was keeping her in a position like that. Her body was motionless, so she had nothing to work with once that happened - and because of that, the woman wound up falling. Such a short fall usually wouldn’t be an issue for her - but with her muscles being sore as they were, Urbosa wasn’t sure how successful her usual falling techniques would be. Even worse, it seemed that she was going to fall right into a pool of that dark goo she was trying to avoid so much earlier… And she knew falling like this also made her a really good target.

Surprisingly, the monster did not attack her now. It let her fall right into the pool of Malice Urbosa had noticed. Instead, it just focused on that pool of it - a glowing eyeball popping out of it as the whole thing began to move. It shifted in the blink of an eye in preparation for Urbosa’s fall to end. Changing shape had two purposes. Once, to make sure that the Gerudo woman would be covered in as much Malice as possible. The other, to ensure where her body would roll after hitting the ground. When Urbosa reached it just an instant later, her body smashed against the pool with about the grace of a sack of hydromelons. Her bones were hurt on impact, but they were all intact. Almost her entire body splashed into the the dark goo, the substance clinging to her skin as the bed of Malice bounced her off it. Now, Urbosa’s earlier suspicions towards the thing were confirmed - for the moment she felt it touch against her bare skin, it began eating away at it, in quite a painful way. The back part of her waist as well as her exposed shoulder blades and her shoulders were enveloped with it, as well as the back of her neck and both of her arms. Going down, her clothes offered at least a bit of protection. The blue sash hanging from her waist shielded a huge part of her legs from it, with the Malice only digging into her body at her very rich calves. That all crossed her mind as she was flying through the air again, right towards what Ganon had devised for her.

The Malice didn’t only go at her skin - it also caught onto the back part of the woman’s tight-fitting top, top that was little more than an ornate bra. While her skin put up some resistance, the same couldn’t be said for it. The straps at the back were dissolved in mere seconds, and without them the green part at the front came off. Urbosa’s huge breasts came free - but it wasn’t the only piece of clothing failing her. The cloth that protected her legs, along with the sashes hanging from her hips, also was a victim of the black goo. They was a bit more durable than her top, but that only let them last for a few more seconds. Then, they slipped free too - and her panties were taken with them as well. In just the duration of a few seconds, the woman ended up functionally naked - without really being able to catch on that it happened. Her second flight ended just as her clothes were destroyed - the Gerudo lady landing on the border between two of the rotating cylinders. The impact caused most of the Malice to be thrown off her skin - but it also caused her limbs to be splayed out on the ground, her grip on both her shield and her scimitar to loosen as the weapons slid across the ground and away from her.

Before Urbosa could react to that, or to even check, how responsive her body still was, the next part of Ganon’s plan for her came into fruition. A massive wall was quickly brought to her on the cylinder her left arm was on - and another, smaller one appeared on her side. And Urbosa was right between them… Urbosa only realized what was happening as her arm was caught in between the two. There was just a little empty space left between them - enough for her arm not to be crushed into a paste. However, her limb did not stand a chance - smothered between two giant, unyielding plates of stone. In a matter of seconds, the three long bones making up her arm, along with most of the smaller bones in her left hand, all ended up broken in numerous spots so that the arm would fit into the small opening. The pain of so many snaps at once was strong enough to make Urbosa react - her body addressing the pain before her brain could. She rolled over, pulling the arm out of the opening right before the rotation would take it too far in, and start tearing the limb off. It wasn’t much much better now, anyways. Just a sack of flesh and mangled bones was all that remained of the arm Urbosa used to wield her shield with.

Mustering her strength, Urbosa got onto her knees. She looked at her hand in terror - it was a fraction of her strength that was now permanently gone. She had practiced fighting with just her scimitar in the past, even with her other hand tied behind her back - but to have it serve as deadweight seemed it’d be a bit different. Not that she was in any state to fight in… All she could do was stand up, and stumble towards where she could still see her sword. Picking it up, her entire body was shivering. For a moment, she closed her eyes… Reflecting deep on who she were. She was the Gerudo Chief. She was a Champion… She was the strongest person in Hyrule. These wounds were just setbacks to her. Drawing a deep breath, she opened her eyes while outstretching her sword hand again. Her feet regained the robustness in their step as the pain and soreness in her muscles seemed to disappear, and the one from her arm was dulled out. She would not fall to Ganon like this. Now, it was the time for her to show him what she really was capable of.

However, the monster wasn’t too willing to find out about that. The woman had already demonstrated just how dangerous she could be in direct combat. On the other hand, she was unable to deal with the electricity. So instead it just began to charge its magic up again. Urbosa watched as fresh pillars of iron materialized all across the chamber, taking off towards where she spotted the robot. However, once again she found herself a bit too slow. The sizzling in the air caused her hair to stand up on its ends, showing that another series of electrical discharges was coming. Looking at far away the robot still was from her, Urbosa knew that she wouldn’t reach it in time. She had to take a gamble - otherwise she’d be hit with another outrageous blast of thunder. With any other foe, she’d call upon her own thunder powers to attack them, but here she wasn’t sure it would work. Instead, she assumed a throwing stance - and then threw the Scimitar of the Seven right at Ganon. As it left Urbosa’s hand, however, the Champion already knew she did that too late. The loud boom of multiple lightning strikes filled her ears as the monster set off his magic, the pillars of metal pulling the lightning towards them. This time, Urbosa didn’t have her weapon or her shield with her, so she wasn’t in as big a danger as before. However, the golden armlets and ringlet around her neck was still enough to cause some of the thunders to curve towards her, the woman forced to take in another round of powerful current.

This one wasn’t as harmful as the one before, but it still left the Gerudo woman stunned for a bit as her body spasmed for a moment, her breasts and the heavy flesh of her thighs shaken around in a show that any man would welcome. Ganon, however, wasn’t one to appreciate that kind of thing. The monster had another, far more important trouble at hand. Urbosa’s final attack caught him off-guard - and the scimitar slid right under its shield, impaling the monster through the torso. It, combined with the earlier damage Urbosa had caused to it, were almost enough to defeat him. But not quite enough. The danger it was in only caused the machine to go into overdrive, its speed only increasing. Now, it was little more than a blur in the air as it surged through the air towards Urbosa. The magic was still keeping her stunned at that point, but with her weapon gone it wasn’t like the woman had a good way of defending herself. She could still pull off some dangerous martial arts though, so it was important to get an attack in before she could respond to it. The high-tech, quite sharp hook cut through the air in a slash that would not be stopped, and Urbosa’s surviving arm was separated from her body as a fountain of blood began to pour from the stump at her right shoulder.

The blade touching her body as it passed through skin, flesh and bone released the rest of the current stuck within her, freeing her from the spasms that were keeping hold over her. That, in turn, turned to real shock instead of an electric one as the woman suddenly stood with no power in both of her arms. Ganon took them away from her so quickly… But she wouldn’t let him crush her mentally as well. She was far from going down. Urbosa turned around, trying to make out where the monster was now - but failed to do so. Only flashes in the air and clouds of dark energy that belonged to Ganon told her where the monster could be, but it was just the general location. Still, as the flashes shoot out towards her again, she knew the monster was attacking her. She had nothing to lose now - so she used her strong legs to spring out in the air. Then, the Gerudo Champion kicked out in the direction her enemy was coming from - hoping that her pointy heels would get a lucky strike in. However, all she managed to do was kick right into the monster’s shield, numbness travelling back up her leg along with a new wave of current. Her other leg did not connect, but the way it was presenting it to Ganon made it for a great target - so the weapon sliced through her flesh of it too. The hook cut directly through her very meaty calf, the lower part of woman’s left leg leaving her as she crashed hard into the ground again.

Now, the only limb that Urbosa still had functional was her right leg, and even that one was mostly limp as the woman was sprawled out on the ground. She tried to get up - she wasn’t done fighting yet! But her body refused to listen - there wasn’t really a way for her to get up in a state like that. As hard as it was to admit it, she had lost. Ganon beat her… And now she was completely at his mercy - if the beast even knew of such a thing. Ganon was just as aware of the woman’s state as she was. And while he had no desire to use her body for sexual pleasure, he also know that it was the best way to ravage her now. A new pool of Malice began to form on the ground around the woman - with quite specific shapes forming in the dark goo. Two tentacles formed in the goo right between the woman’s legs - one short and another one longer. Urbosa could only see the longer one flick high up in the air, and the tip of the shorter one, but their placement didn’t make it hard for her to guess their purpose. Urbosa never had the time for romance in her life. She focused on her training, and once she became the Gerudo Chief, also on her duties, and that left her with no time to spare for such trifling matters. Going off that, even if she wasn’t afraid of men as most of her fellow tribeswoman were, during her travels away from the Gerudo Desert she found herself with no desire to have even a one-night stand with any of the men she had met. Of course, she knew how things worked when it came to sex, the education in her lands covered that properly, but Urbosa had no proper experience with it. For her virginity to be taken by Ganon of all people… Urbosa had to admit that it hurt her pride a bit.

The Malice tentacles did not linger for too long - the shorter one stabbed right into her vagina, while the longer one began to make its way towards her anus. Having her hymen torn hurt Urbosa, but it was nothing compared to the pain of losing her limbs earlier and the pain of electricity flowing through her body, so in no way it moved her. Having the thing pound into her virgin vagina was quite uncomfortable, but it was nothing she couldn’t handle. That the tentacle was formed from the same matter as the thing she plummeted onto before was a bit more problematic - the poisonous goo-like substance starting to eat away at her inner walls almost instantly. It hurt, but once again it wasn’t anything that would cause her any significant troubles - or at least she thought it wouldn’t. As the abuse of her cunt continued, more and more dark goo would seep into her sensitive mounds, causing them to start dissolving into a meaty soup. But even that wouldn’t be enough to make her flinch - she just took that with a strong look on her face. The tentacle’s powerful thrusts also hurt - even for an sexually-experienced woman it would have been hard, but Urbosa’s lack of practice in these matters only made it worse for her. Her cervix held out strong against the mushy appendage ramming into it, but eventually even it had to give in - the tentacle making it into her womb. Urbosa feel it stretch her uterus, and the dark goo start seeping into that part of her body too, but she was not going to let that affect her.

While one tentacle had its way with her pussy, the other did the same around her asshole. However, while the one at her cunt was rough with her, the longer one was surprisingly gentle with her as it began to push into her sphincter. If anything, it seemed less solid than the first one, so instead of having to take something hard up her ass it felt as if a liquid was being poured into the tighter of her holes. Going like that, the tentacle was able to access the depths of her rectum much easier than if it would have had it tried to fight against the extraordinary strength of her muscles - even her lower ones. Instead, her asshole stretched out on its own, letting more of the tentacle inside it because it sensed it was full. That allowed the tentacle to travel deeper into her body. Taking the turn at the outer end of her rectum, it continued to traverse all of her colon. No part of it was spared as the Malice travelled around the entire coil of it, pushing all the half-digested parts of the Gerudo Lady’s last meal back up her guts as well. Nothing stopped the tentacle from sinking into her small intestine too, taking more remnants of the woman’s last meal and pushing them all back to her stomach. With the stronger walls her of her large intestine, it was durable enough that the poison from the tentacles would have a hard time burning through it. While the small intestine wasn’t as strong as the large one, it too was quite resistant to acids like that. Because of that, instead of falling apart or - even worse - absorbing the poison directly into her body, it just kept it contained there. That meant the whole thing wasn’t too painful for her so far - just really uncomfortable. The way her stomach acids were stirred as the tentacle burst into her stomach felt even worse. A woman with less control over her body would have thrown up there and then - but Urbosa was above that, keeping its contents contained within it.

Quite an unsightly bulge showed up at the level of Urbosa’s abdomen, just below her very strong, pronounced abs - showing just how the tentacle in her womb was stretching it out. Another, slightly smaller bulge travelled all across her belly - matching the path the other tentacle took through her guts. That tentacle still wasn’t finished with its journey through her body, though. The bigger cavity that her stomach provided was a bit harder to get through, as instead of filling it in full it had to search for the exit that would take it up her esophagus, but once it did, it quickly pushed up it. before long, another bulge appeared in her skin - this one in her neck. A bit longer, and the thing moved past her throat, exiting her body from between her light-blue lips. Urbosa’s eyes latched onto it curiously, before she realized that it sprayed a bunch of her stomach acids combined with its poison all over her face. She closed her eyes right away, but some of it already got onto her eyes - and the pain of having her eyes slowly burnt through was added to the things she had to deal with. Still, she let a smile appear on her opened up lips. Was this really all Ganon could do? He’d have to try harder than that to really hurt her.

As if to answer to her thoughts, the tentacle that had crossed all of her digestive tracts began to shift. While it stayed in a mostly liquified state before, now it suddenly began to go solid. That alone would be problematic - the increase in volume would easily stretch her guts out to the point of bursting open. However, that wasn’t the only thing it did. The tentacle also began to consolidate - tearing through her guts right away as the tentacly coils inside her intestines began to merge into one huge tentacle. Instead of stayed curled up, the entire length straightened out - crushing more of her insides in the process as a much thicker tentacle filled up more of her body. Her guts broke open, and her stomach followed suit after, spilling her digestive juices across the other organs of her abdominal cavity. These would not last much longer, anyways. As the full length of the old tentacle poured into the new one, they were crushed by the mass of solid black goo that filled up more and more of her insides. The full mass of Malice travelled up her body, rupturing her esophagus in multiple spots and pouring into the woman’s ribcage too. Her lungs were flooded with the substance that would eat them from the inside, but moments later they were just mashed into a paste against her ribs along with her heart. Her body ended up as little more than a sack of skin and ground meat worn by the tentacle when its full girth left her mouth, a new fountain of black goo spurting out from between her lips and covering her face in it.

And yet, for how painful losing most of her organs in quick succession was, Urbosa still wasn’t broken in. Of course, it hurt, and knowing death was coming was making her just a bit afraid, but the Gerudo wasn’t going to let that affect her. Instead, she just took it all in as it happened. She had to admit she was a bit impressed at how quick the change within her body had happened - but that was the only way she’d admit Ganon’s actions had left an impression on her. She just laid passively, waiting for internal bleeding to claim her as the tentacle that had entered through her ass began fucking through her entire body. With a massive chunk of her innards smashed into tiny bits, and the heavy bleeding from her ripped apart insides, she wouldn’t have to wait for too long. Her green eyes went blank as the woman finally passed away, fully satisfied that even Ganon could not break her before she died.

However, her torment was far from over yet. As her spirit began to leave her body, a powerful force ripped it out instead. Her soul, a blue-glowing replica of her original body, found herself hovering over her corpse that was still being fucked by the tentacles. What was going on? If she died, wasn’t it her right to move on to the afterlife? She took a look at her new, uncorporeal form - and was shocked to see shackles of dark energy around her limbs. Trails of energy left them, and Urbosa took a look at where they led. The Champion already suspected as much, but her eyes still widened as she realized these were directly connected to the vestige of Ganon that had taken her life. She had never thought that his reach would extend into the afterlife… And now, it seemed that there was more pain still waiting for her.

For now, however, Ganon was still focused on her corpse. After some the tentacles continued to rape her corpse for a bit longer, he had noticed that the woman was dead. However, her dead body could still serve a purpose. The other Gerudo needed to be taught a lesson - and what better way was there to do it than using their beloved’s Chief body to show them, who was in charge now? The tentacles retracted from her holes, but a new one formed directly from Thunderblight Ganon. Latching onto the dead woman’s skull, he proceeded to drag her off towards the exit. Flying up the Divine Beast’s neck, he arrived at the platform at the top. There, he created a new pool of Malice - one tasked with keeping Urbosa’s body there. It would also cover her in a layer of Malice that would keep her body from rotting away, keeping it fresh so it could scare not only Urbosa’s contemporaries, but also their descendants when their time would come. Weaving a bunch of Malice strands into the woman’s hair, he then flung her off the side. Her naked, bruised body was now free to see by any Gerudo that would come near Vah Naboris. With one arm amputated and the other one broken, along with the signs of rape, made it clear just how much their beloved chief had failed. Urbosa’s spirit followed Ganon there, and took a look at the sad picture her body now presented.

The place at the top of Vah Naboris would be her main spot to stay at for some time. For some reason, she was still drawn to her corpse even if it was nothing more than an empty shell now. The entire Divine Beast was her prison, but she had known all of its nooks and crannies because of the time she spent getting familiar with it while preparing for Ganon’s return. Ganon’s magic keep her soul bound to this place, so all she could do was wait. Staying at the top of the Beast let her watch as it walked on, trampling through the sands and more often than not destroying settlements that her kinswomen lived in. It hurt - even more than being killed herself, Urbosa hated to see the other Gerudo lose their lives. And she hated how powerless she was now - there was nothing she could do to help them. The worst part about it were the younger girls, the ones she used to be the role model for - now the terrified fighters-to-be pointed at her corpse dangling at the top of the beast and despaired. Some of them even threw themselves willingly below the hooves of the beast, unable to cope with the loss of the woman that meant so much for them. Urbosa was a symbol for them, and now that symbol had been brought down and crushed with Ganon’s dark magic. And so Urbosa remained there, waiting for the day she’d get Ganon’s attention once more...

**Author's Note:**

> I intended to continue this with some more torture for Urbosa, and then potentially a follow-up about Mipha, but don't think I'm going to at this point.


End file.
